Point Blank
by MerlinWinchestr
Summary: Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy story. Instead of being shot in the arm, Roy is shot in the side and is severally injured but must carry on if he is to get to the Roost before Garrison and his greedy henchmen.
1. Chapter 1: Shot

**_This story is about the movie Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy. If you've never seen it, click the following websites to figure out what it's about-one is the plot, the other the movie. If you haven't seen the movie, don't read on because this will have major spoilers for the end of the movie._**

**_ This story takes place during the third to last scene in the mine cave where Roy (Butch Cassidy's great-nephew) is shot in the arm. I always thought it was a bad scene (although it's my favorite in the whole movie) because point blank with the pistol Vince was holding (is it a Glock or something like that? I'm not a gun expert at all haha) would do a lot more damage then a little graze on the arm that didn't bleed at all. (Yeah, yeah I know it's a kids movie, but still) So I took that scene and twisted it to suit my own crazy, character torture loving desires. haha :P Hope ya'll enjoy this story!_**

**_One last note: almost all of the dialouge is taken directly from the movie (as in, I sat there and listened to them talking and copied it down) Any dialouge that is my own will be italicized.) _**

**_Plot outline: http:/en. wikipedia. org/wiki/Outlaw_Trail:_The_Treasure_of_Butch_Cassidy (there are no spaces between the .org)_**

**_Movie: http:/www. hulu. com/watch/145118/outlaw-trail-the-treasure-of-butch-cassidy (no space between .com)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunatly. _**

_Chapter 1: Shot_

"Look! There it is!" sixteen year old Roy Parker, great-nephew of Leroy Parker-aka Butch Cassidy- called out as they exited the old mine shaft.

The three with him-fellow boy scouts Jess and Martin, and new girl Ellie- looked to where Roy was pointing. A few miles in the distance was the huge mountain shaped like a train engine. Directly behind the oddly shaped mountain lay the fabled Robber's Roost where Butch Cassidy, the Sundance Kid, and the Hole in the Wall gang once hid and planned bank and train robberies over half a century ago. The four all looked eagerly at the mountain, three imagining the endless gold they would find, the other imagining who might be hiding there still. There joyful thoughts were interrupted by a male voice and the cocking of a pistol.

"Very good, Parker," The museum guide Garrison said, cocking the small six-shot derringer he held. "Never was a real locomotive. Shall we?"

He raised his arm and pointed in the direction of the mine shaft. Behind him, his two accomplices Clay and Vince held their own guns easily, but ready to turn and fire at the kids that kept them from their share of the loot. The four teenagers eyed the guns nervously as they stood still.

"Please." Garrison said harshly when his captives didn't move.

Clay and Vince moved around their boss to urge the teens on. Vince grabbed ahold of Roy's arm and roughly pushed him backwards.

"Go!" he ordered. "Now."

The four teens reluctantly and nervously did as they were told and retraced their steps back into the old mine shaft. Clay and Vince followed them in, pushing whomever they thought didn't move fast enough. Garrison paused long enough to take one last glance at the train shaped mountain before following the rest into the cave.

Ellie whimpered as she was almost pushed into Jess. The four teens stood with their backs to the rock wall with the three thieves blocking their only escape route. Ellie had fear in her eyes as she took in the guns and the angry looks on her captures. Jess swallowed nervously, not liking what was happening at all. Roy glared angrily back at the men who had caused him so much trouble and pain the past few days. Martin just stared, not knowing what to do or how to feel.

"Now be good little car-bombing young people," Garrison ordered gruffly, referring to when Martin had blown his car up with a can of gasoline and a match. "And stay here."

"I'm not going to let you destroy my family just for gold!" Roy exclaimed stubbornly, taking half a step toward his captors.

"But you should be very fond of me, Mr. Parker," Garrison taunted and held Butch Cassidy's belt buckle map, up. "You just described your dear Uncle Butch!"

Roy reacted instantly and took several angry steps forward before a shot rang out and he flew to the ground, grabbing at his side.


	2. Chapter 2: Weakened

_**Ok, the dialouge on this part was really really hard because Jess was stuttering so much and it was just really hard to get it exactly right, so I'm just going to go ahead and tell ya'll that it's not completly right. **_

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing...otherwise this movie woulda been way more bloody...**_

_Chapter 2: Weakened_

Roy reacted instantly and took several angry steps forward before a shot rang out and he flew to the ground, grabbing at his side.

"Roy!" Ellie shouted as she fell to her knees and grabbed Roy's arm.

Jess's eyes widened in panic as he stumbled to the ground in front of his best friend and frantically grabbed at his scout's bag. Martin bent down and looked over his nemesis-turned-ally's shoulder. He almost gagged as he saw the blood pouring from Roy's side.

"Don't worry! I have a first aid kit!" Jess exclaimed as he rummaged through his bag.

The three were so focused on Roy that none noticed the three villains slowly backing away, Vince still aiming his gun now one bullet less.

"Stop the bleeding!" Jess cried as he began to panic.

Roy's face was pale as he held his hand to his side. Warm blood trickled past his now-red fingers and he bit his lip slightly to keep back the cry of pain. He quickly put a mask of bravery and calmness on, even as he felt his stomach's contents start to rise in his throat.

"Re…remain calm!" Jess was practically yelling now, his scared voice echoing through the mine. "A…Ap…Apply pressure to the wound."

"Is it bad?" Martin asked, even as his face paled at the sight of Roy's blood spilling onto the dirt, staining his green uniform a deep red.

"Keep the pressure," Jesse rattled in his fear. "Pressure, pressure."

Ellie felt herself growing nauseas as she placed her hands over Roy's and pushed against the wound, earning a slight gasp from Roy. She peeled their hands back slightly to view the wound and nearly vomited at what she saw. In Roy's side was a half-dollar sized graze. From what little first aid training she had, she could tell the bullet hadn't gone in completely and had only passed through the outside of his skin, creating a hole and a large amount of blood.

_'Thank God that man was a bad shot.'_ She thought as she put her hand back on her friend's side and applied pressure once more. _'Point blank but just a bad flesh wound.'_

"Prepare for shock!" Jess said breathlessly as he jumped up and ran over near the entrance of the cave.

He doubled over and held his hand to his mouth and gagged a few times.

"I'm not in shock." Roy replied, his voice coming out slightly weak, but still strong. Silently he added, 'Just in serious pain.'

"I was talking about me." Jess sputtered as he gagged twice more.

The other three stared at him for a moment before turning back to Roy's side. His face was growing pale as the blood continued to seep out, forming a small pool where he sat. Roy took a ragged breath, wincing at the pain that ran across his side.

"Fire in the hole!" they heard Vince yell from outside of the mine, but they ignored him.

"Ok, I need a cloth. I need something." Ellie announced as Jess continued to gag by the entrance.

She looked around before seeing Martin's yellow scarf. "I need, oh!" She reached up and grabbed at the scarf, tearing it none to gently off his neck.

"Give me that!"

"Ow!" Martin exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ellie ignored him and pressed the scarf up against the hole. Blood quickly stained the bright yellow cloth a dull red. She looked around frantically before placing Roy's hands on the scarf and letting go. She reached around and pulled the knife out of the sheath on Roy's belt.

"Ok, pressure." She mumbled to him as she stood up slightly and began to use the knife to tear the bottom of her blue skirt off. "Pressure, apply pressure."

Roy watched her, his hands pressing tight up against his side as his face grew paler. Neither of them noticed Martin get up and walk over past Jess toward the entrance. Jess didn't notice him either as he gagged one more time and stood up and looked back at Roy. Ellie was rapping her make-shift bandage around Roy's waste and tying it tight while Roy just watched.

"Roy, you ok?" Jess asked, slightly better composed.

"Yeah." Roy lied, gritting his teeth against the pain, determined to show strength for his friends.

"Are you sure?" Jess didn't sound like he believed his friend at all.

None noticed Martin as he peered around the curve in the tunnel where the entrance was.

"I'm not the one who's going to throw up." Roy lied once more.

He was surprised at how calm and strong his voice sounded. Roy watched as Jess turned around and shakily walked over to join Martin at the curve.

"Guys, I think they're gone." Martin announced as Jess stood beside him on shaky legs.

A split second later, a loud boom echoed through the shaft, shaking everything. Roy looked up quickly and saw the curve where Martin and Jess stood begin to crumble and collapse.

"Get down!"


	3. Chapter 3: Carrying On

**_Italicized words (the beginning sentances the exception, those are from last chapter) are my own dialouge and not from the movie._**

**_Disclaimer: Still own nothing. :(_**

_Chapter 3 Carrying On_

_A split second later, a loud boom echoed through the shaft, shaking everything. Roy looked up quickly and saw the curve where Martin and Jess stood begin to crumble and collapse._

_"Get down!"_

The roar of the dynamite echoed down the mine shaft, deafening the four teens. Ellie screamed as the support beams Martin and Jess were standing other began to fall. Roy pulled her down and covered her, his back to the explosion. Martin shouted and grabbed the shocked Jess and pulled him to the ground out of the way of the falling debris.

Rocks caved in as the support beams gave way, the century old wood splintering and collapsing. Dust flew through the air, covering the four teens. No rocks flew, however, instead the loose rocks just fell in, blocking the entrance. As the roar of the explosion began to fade, leaving ringing in the temporarily deaf teens ears, Martin and Jess slowly sat up, coughing as they hacked up pounds of mine dust.

No one spoke for a minute as they all shook their heads, attempting to shake free of the ringing in their ears. Roy barely managed to keep his stomach down as he was overcome with dizziness and nausea. After another minute, the four teens had regained some of their hearing, the ringing having faded away.

"Everyone ok?" Roy called out.

"Yeah, I think so." Martin answer as he slowly sat up, coughing once more.

Ellie stood, coughing as well, and helped Roy to his feet. He wavered for a second, and she kept her hands on his shoulder to steady him. Roy's hand stayed on his wounded side, applying pressure to the wound. Ellie had done a good job of wrapping his side, but even so he could still see bits of blood beginning to seep through the blue material.

"What happened?" Jess asked as he stood and dusted himself off.

"The entrance is blocked." Martin announced, also dusting himself off.

"We're trapped." Panic was in Jess's voice once more.

"How are we going to get out of here now?" Ellie asked worriedly.

Roy raised the flashlight up and pointed it at the blocked entrance. Fear and nervousness, as well as dizziness and nausea, filled him as he stared at the cave in.

"We're not getting out of here that way." He announced.

"Hey guys, you see that?" Martin asked, nodded to a post behind Roy and Ellie.

He walked over and stood beside the wooden beam where some pieces of paper stuck on a nail were fluttering slightly in a silent, unfelt wind. Roy pointed the flashlight at it as Martin looked down the passageway.

"There's air coming through here!" Martin said in a relieved voice. "Maybe we can get out this way."

He reached up and grabbed the kerosene lantern that hung above the papers and began to walk away.

"Come on."

Jess walked over and waited for Roy to follow. Roy took a shaky, hesitant step but followed Martin as if he hadn't been wounded. Ellie followed behind, coughing but ready to help her friend if he needed her. Jess came last, taking one last glance at the cave in.

"_You ok, Roy?"_ he asked nervously as they followed Martin down the mine.

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_ Roy replied, his voice strained as his steps stretched the wound and sent pain throughout his body.

"_When we get out of here you need to rest_." Ellie told him with a cough.

_"And let Garrison get to Robber's Roost?"_ Roy exclaimed. "_No way! I'm fine, really, it's just a scratch."_

They all looked at him in disbelief, but no one said a thing. Jess nervously walked in front Roy and Ellie, the sight of the make-shift bandage making him queasy once again. Ellie too moved in front of Roy, hoping that if he fell, she could break his fall and prevent him from further injury. They followed Martin in silence. It was maybe a two minute walk before Martin slowed down.

"Listen." He broke the silence, holding his arm out. "You hear that?"

They paused briefly and all heard the gushing sound of water from the end of the passage.

"It's water!" Jess announced as they pushed forward.

Martin reached the end of the tunnel first and placed the lantern on the ground in front of the wooden gate that had been wedged in the small opening in the rock. Jess rushed up and started shaking the wood, but it was to firmly wedged and wouldn't budge over his, Martin, and Ellie's attempts.

"It won't budge!" Martin called back to Roy who stood at the back of the group watching. Martin then asked. "Jess, you still got those matches right?"

Jess nodded and started burrowing in his bag to find the matches as Martin stood back up with the lantern and took off down the passageway.

_"Where are you going?"_ Ellie called after him.

_"I'll be right back!"_ he called back, his voice distant as he sprinted.

"_Where's he going?"_ Roy asked confused.

_"Maybe the sound of water made him have to go to the bathroom_." Jess answered as he pulled the matches out.

They waited a few minutes before Martin came back, a stick of dynamite in his hand. They all stared at him wide-eyed as he grinned cheekily and stuffed the stick between the wood firmly.

"_Get behind the mine cart_." He ordered as he took the matches from Jess.

The others didn't have to be told twice as they quickly ducked behind the cart. Martin struck the match, took a deep breath, and lit the dynamite before rushing back to the edge of the cart.

"Get down!" he shouted when he saw the fuse burning low.

Ellie screeched as Roy and Jess both pulled her down behind the cart. Martin ducked behind it just as the dynamite blew, sending dust and pieces of wood flying back toward them. Once the dust had settled, they cautiously peered over the cart and saw a clear entrance way hidden behind a waterfall. Martin went first, kneeling as he stared out at the water. Roy followed next, slowly but carefully and knelt down as well, leaning back against the rock wall as the pain in his side grew. Jess and Ellie stood behind them and they all stared at the water, wondering what was behind it.

"Ok, uh," Jess started, "We can lock arms and chain somebody out so they can uh see what's on the other side of the water."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Roy stood up and took of through the waterfall.

"Wait Roy!" Ellie shouted, trying to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Martin called.

"Or we can run out like a stupid idiot!" Jess exclaimed, mentally slapping himself for not seeing Roy doing that.

"What is he doing?" Ellie asked nervously.

Before anyone could answer, a now-wet Roy came back through the waterfall.

"It's safe, come on!" He motioned for them to follow him and took off back through the waterfall.


	4. Chapter 4: Like a Stupid Idiot

**_Ok, there is a scene in here were Roy blocks the bullet fired point blank with a century old shovel...yeah pretty sure that's not possible so I twisted it around to make it slightly possible. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Still own nothing._**

_Chapter 4: Like a Stupid Idiot_

They followed behind Roy and found themselves at the bottom of a giant waterfall. Now soaking wet, they all clambered over the slippery rocks and tried not to fall. Suddenly, gun shots rang out. Roy stopped in his tracks and stared in the direction they came from.

"What was that?" Ellie asked, panting. Roy didn't answer, instead taking off at a slow painful run, causing her to exclaim once more, "Roy!"

Jess hurried past her carefully and ran to catch up with his wounded friend. Ellie followed at a much slower pace, with Martin helping her down the rocks when she needed it. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, Roy took off at a run, his wound forgotten even as the dull ache coursed through his side. He saw the cars parked on the outside of the hill, but he also saw his grandpa's airplane and he hurried toward it. Jess, Ellie, and Martin stopped at the top of the hill to watch the gun battle that was going on between the police and Clay and Vince.

Roy saw a figure in the plane and saw that the plane was starting up. Figuring it was his grandpa and that he didn't know he was there, Roy cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted "Grandpa!"

The figure turned around, revealing Garrison instead of Sam Parker. Garrison wasted no time in pulling his derringer and firing a shot behind him in Roy's direction. Roy took of quickly and, without thinking, ran straight for the airplane. Three more shots kicked up dirt around him as he ran, but none hit him. Garrison revved the plane forward and began gaining speed as Roy sprinted toward it and, with a giant leap, jumped on the wing of the plane.

Roy gasped as the jumped pulled at his side, and he felt the blood begin seeping through the bandages again. Ignoring his wound, Roy pulled himself up and reached into the cockpit, fighting with Garrison over the derringer. He succeeded in knocking the gun to the floor, but Garrison pushed a lever forward and Roy fell onto the wing, hanging out for dear life as the plane pulled up into the air.

Roy screamed as Garrison steered the plane past the train shaped mountain, doing his best to shake the wounded teen off. Roy held on, though, and nothing Garrison did could shake his grip free. They were past the mountain and in the valley called Robbery's Roost when Garrison pulled the plane down into a landing. Roy waited a moment before letting go of the wing and sliding backwards. He rolled when he hit the ground, and stood up on shaky legs before sprinting for the cover of the woods nearby.

As Garrison turned the plane off, Roy looked around and spotted an old collapsed cabin, partially built into the side of a hill.

"The Roost." He muttered in awe.

He started walking toward the cabin when he heard Garrison cry out, "Parker?"

Roy fell to the ground behind a tree quickly. His side was aching and burning as more blood stained the now soaked bandages. He bit his lip as he held his side carefully, his hand turning red once more. He could see Garrison walking, gun in hand, in his direction. Looking down, Roy spotted a rock and quickly picked it up and hurled it in the direction opposite him, creating a rustling sound. Garrison spun toward it, but didn't fire and waste one of his last two shots.

"Ah nice try!" Garrison called out as Roy hurried toward the cabin. "But since you don't have a gun, I think I'll just wait for a nice clear shot!"

Roy was panting as he bent down beside a large rock outside the gate. He looked up and around before glancing down at the rock and noticing a strange eye-shaped hole carved into the top of the rock. Roy had no time to wonder about it, however, as he heard Garrison's footsteps getting closer.

"Parker! Where are you Parker?"

Roy hurried through the gate and around the side of the cabin where he saw a hole in the wall where a side door once was. Without a second thought, he ducked inside and kneeled down, his side burning more then ever.

"Hey Parker!" he heard Garrison shout. "I got the buckle here! What do you say we partner up? Why don't you come out and show yourself? You claim to be a man of your word, say you don't want the money."

Roy looked around the cabin, noticing the few pieces of old furniture that was still there. Beside him, he saw a roll of barbed wire. Grinning, Roy picked the wire up carefully and began stretching it across the bottom of the door.

"Hey look, I only want the gold." Garrison continued to talk as he made his way toward the cabin. "You only want some peace of mind. Clay and Vince are out of it now, so how 'bout it? Hundred percent of the gold for me, hundred percent of the peace of mind for you. It's a fair split."

"_Idiot_." Roy muttered painfully as he continued to stretch the wire, making sure it was good and tight.

"How 'bout it kid?"

Roy heard Garrison outside the cabin, heading toward the side door. Pulling the wire one last time, Roy hurried over to a window, hoping Garrison would trip over the wire. His hopes soon faded as Garrison stepped over the wire, removing his glasses in the process. Roy gasped as Garrison turned in his direction and brought his gun up. Without a thought, Roy leaped up and pulled his body out the window, a shot splintering the window around his legs. He hit the ground hard, rolling and leaving blood on the grass.

Roy heard Garrison grunt, and he guessed correctly that the man had tripped over the wire. Roy looked around from where he lay on the ground, panting, and saw that he could easily climb the cabin and get on the roof.

_'You won't be expecting this_.' Roy thought as he stood up and pulled himself to the roof.

Offering a silent prayer that the roof would hold, Roy slowly and carefully made his way across the cabin. Glancing down, Roy spotted a shovel.

_'Why is there a shovel on the roof_?' Roy wondered, but he thanked whoever was dumb enough to throw a shovel up there as he picked it up. It wasn't a gun, but it had reach and would do.

Shovel in hand, Roy slowly continued making his way across the roof. He saw Garrison turn around and Roy made a desperate leap, landing on his enemy and pushing him to the ground. Roy somehow managed to keep his balance and brought the shovel up into a defensive position as Garrison grabbed at his gun and stood up.

"It's over, Parker." Garrison said dangerously as he cocked the small pistol.

Roy reacted quickly, bringing the shovel around and connecting with Garrison's hand just as he squeezed the trigger. The shot went wild and Roy quickly brought the shovel back around and hit Garrison across the face, knocking the museum guide to the ground unconscious.

"Now it's over." Roy announced.

He walked over to the man's body and through the now empty gun into the bushes. Reaching into Garrison's pocket, Roy pulled out his buckle and the piece of Ortega gold that Garrison's mother had given him. Roy looked at the buckle, and a thought struck him. Leaving the unconscious man where he was, Roy headed over to the rock with the strange carving he had noticed.

Slipping the gold piece in his pocket, Roy bent down and, after a moment's study, put the buckle in the strange hole. The buckle fit, and Roy bent down more to look through the hole in the buckle. Through the small hole, he saw a tree with something leaning up against it.

"What is that?" he breathed, his side hurting him worse.

Grabbing the buckle, Roy walked over to the tree, shovel in hand. He bent down when he saw the leave and dirt covered wood and wiped it off, revealing an inscription. "Leroy Parker. Where your treasure is, there your heart will be."

Roy looked down sadly at the tombstone and shoved the shovel into the ground and just stared at it. His hope of finding his uncle alive now faded away as he stood there, his side still bleeding.


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret Room

**_Disclaimer: I think you get that I own nothing_**

_Chapter 5: The Secret Room_

Roy wasn't sure how long he stood there, but he knew it was awhile from how weak his legs were getting. He heard cars pulling in somehow and doors opening and slamming shut. For a second he thought he was imagining things, but a call of "Roy!" quickly told him he wasn't imagining it.

He turned and saw Ellie, Jess, Martin, his grandpa and Mom hurrying toward him. Ellie, her torn dress flying, ran toward him and grabbed his shoulders, kissing him on the lips for a few seconds.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

Roy's eyes widened as he stared down at her.

"Me too." He breathed.

It wasn't until then that he realized how weak he was. He knew his side was still slightly bleeding, and he knew that the blood he had lost couldn't be good, but he was determined not to give in. He was so focused on the pain in his side, that he barely heard the rest of the conversation.

"You found the Roost." He heard his grandpa say.

"I found this." He said voice tight with pain.

He pointed at the grave and just barely managed to catch the shovel his grandpa threw at him. It seemed as if everyone had forgotten about his wound, and he sighed in relief, glad that no one was worrying about him at the moment. He listened as his grandpa explained how the inscription told them that Uncle Leroy had buried the treasure there. When told to dig, Roy nodded and did as he was told.

Feeling a bit unsure, still thinking his uncle was buried there, Roy managed a few shovelfuls of dirt before throwing the shovel away and getting to his knees, more out of exhaustion then anything. The other three teens quickly got to their knees as well and continued to dig with their hands.

Cries of "Dig, dig" and "almost there!" rang out, but Roy was more occupied with keeping his hands from shaking and from passing out. After a few minutes, they had freed a wooden board. Roy got to his feet bside his grandpa.

"It's a coffin." He announced, voice shaking in pain.

"Go on," his grandpa said, patting his shoulder. "Open it."

Sighing inwardly, Roy bent back down and opened the coffin lid, sure that he would find his uncle's bones in the bottom. Instead of a coffin and bones, the lid revealed an underground room. Roy went down first, pain once more forgotten as he stared around in awe at the room.

"Roy what do you see?" his grandpa called down.

"It's some kind of secret room." Roy answered.

He began walking around, studying the pictures in one corner.

"It's ok to come down."

"Do you see the gold?" Jess called just as he stubbed his toe on a bag of gold coins.

Roy glanced back as Martin and Jess climbed down and watched in disappointment as his two friends dug into the gold, filling their pockets. Ellie climbed down next and rushed over to him and grabbed his hands.

"We found it!" She exclaimed happily. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, it's great." He shrugged.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing that he was lying.

"Nothing, I was just hoping to find something else." Roy replied, the pain in his wound beginning to increase again.

He looked over and saw a desk and chair and walked over there to sit. Ellie followed him as he suddenly grew interested in an old photo album that lay on the desk. He opened it and studied the first picture as he sank into the chair, partly out of shock and partly out of pure agony and exhaustion.

"Grandpa, come look at this! Grandpa!" he called as he smiled up at Ellie.

Everyone piled around the table and stared down at the picture of a man holding a baby.

"Grandpa, isn't that you and Uncle Butch?" Roy asked, suddenly growing very dizzy.

"I don't ever remember meeting him." His grandpa breathed, a smile on his face as he looked upon his brother's face.

Roy turned the page to look at more pictures, and pulled out a newspaper that was tucked inside. "Spokane Chronicles" it said. "William Phillips donates ranch for boys home."

"What does it mean?" Jess asked.

Roy looked over at his Grandpa, wondering why there were suddenly two of him before answering Jess's question.

"It means Uncle Leroy might still be alive."

Everyone started grinning and laughing and began moving away from the desk. Roy too stood up, but he grabbed hold of the table as a dizzy spell overtook him. He closed his eyes tightly as his head began to ache.

"_Roy?"_ Ellie asked beside him, concern in his voice.

Roy felt her hand on his shoulder, then his legs gave out. Blackness overtook him and he was out before he hit the ground.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hospital

**_This scene wasn't even in the movie so it is completly my own. I'm sorry the last chapter and this one suck, I worked on this all stinkin' day and was ready to get it over with so it is bad, but someday I might go back and redo it, but we'll see._**

**_Dislcaimer: I own nothing but the hospital :P _**

_Chapter 6: The Hospital_

When Roy came to he was in a bright white room. He started to sit up, but a sudden pain in his side knocked him back down with a groan. He closed his eyes and hissed as the pain grew.

"Don't move, Roy, honey." He heard his Mom say from his side. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "You've lost a lot of blood and your side is going to be hurting for a few weeks, but you're going to be just fine."

After a few moments, Roy opened his eyes again, blinking against the bright light. He looked around and saw his Mom smiling down at him, his grandpa behind her with a hand on her shoulder. On the other side of the bed were Jess, Ellie, and Martin.

"Where am I?" Roy groaned.

"The hospital." Jess answered before his Mom could. "You ok? How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot." Roy said with a slight grin.

"You should have been in the hospital long before we got you here." Ellie announced, sounding as if she had been crying. "How could we have forgot that you'd been shot?"

"Don't worry 'bout it." Roy shrugged as he struggled to sit up again.

Jess and his Mom instantly were there and helped him to slowly sit up against the pillows in his bed.

"Have you called Uncle Butch yet?" Roy asked his grandpa as he waited for the black spots to disappear. "Is he really still alive?"

Sam Parker gave his grandson a big smile in answer.

"We're going to his ranch next Monday." He announced his voice eager as he thought of the brother he had never met except once as a baby.

"Can't we go today?" Roy asked, slightly disappointed.

Everyone started laughing.

"What?" Roy asked in confusion.

"It's nighttime, Parker." Martin answered. "You've been out for two days already."

"Two days?" Roy exclaimed in horror.

"You lost so much blood, honey." His Mom said soothingly, rubbing his hair gently. "You almost died."

Roy's eyes widened when he heard that. He looked around at all the people in the room, not wanting to believe that he had been close to death.

"We'll go find the nurse and tell her he's awake." Jess told Mrs. Parker, pushing Ellie and Martin toward the door.

"Thank you, Jess." Mrs. Parker smiled at the boy that was like her second son.

Once the three teens were gone, Roy looked back up at his Mom.

"Did I really almost die?" he asked in shock.

"Blood loss is no small thing, Roy." Sam answered. "You should have told us the second we got there."

"I was more concerned about the grave…uh room." Roy admitted.

His Mom didn't say anything, pulling him into a tight hug instead. Roy hugged her back, still shocked that he had really come close to death. He hadn't realized it had been that bad.

"What happened to Garrison and the rest?" He asked when his Mom let him go.

"They're at the state penitentiary awaiting trial on the charges of kidnapping, attempted murder, and thievery." Sam told his grandson. "They'll be in there for at least thirty years, maybe more."

Roy took this in with a yawn.

"You need to rest." His Mom announced, helping him lay back down. "The sooner you get better the sooner you get to meet Uncle Butch."

Roy started to reply that he was fine, but another yawn cut him off. He fell asleep as his head hit the pillow, thoughts of his long lost Uncle Butch filling his dreams.

**_Ok, so this is really the end of this story. It may sound like a cliff hanger, but it isn't. I don't feel like writing the scene were Roy, his grandpa, and mom go to William Phillips' boys' ranch to find that Leroy Parker aka Butch Cassidy is still alive. Yeah, so the story ends here. Hope ya liked it!_**


End file.
